The Wall
by Ramen Is Yummy
Summary: Big brother wasn't the only wall Sasuke had to conquer. Narusasu.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**The Wall**

Sasuke had very few goals in his life: Avenge his clan; revive his clan. Very simple. In fact, they were so simple that Sasuke saw no real struggle approaching to accomplish them. He was confident in his abilities and was more than determined enough to reach and maybe even surpass Itachi's level of power. Nothing was going to stop him from Goal #1, Itachi was as good as his. With the amount of anger and hatred his older brother had instilled in him, Sasuke trained and studied for years. He was sure he had become strong, no one was going to stop him.

_"Sasuke!" _

No one.

_"Even if I have to break your arms and legs, I'm going to stop you!"_

No one would break his resolve.

_"For me... It's one of the first bonds I've ever had."_

_"I won't let Orochimaru have you!"_

Sasuke never liked blonds anyway. No one would stop him, he knew this from the start, but he had never anticipated anyone besides Itachi making his goals any harder to achieve. Naruto was a hurdle he could never find enough strength to jump over. He could easily forget all about the rookie nine and Team Guy, people he went on missions with and protected and worked with; he could disrespect the village's hospitality and Hokage's leadership and leave it like throwing away a notebook full of words he didn't need anymore; he could completely disregard Kakashi's teachings and ignore his wise words trying to snap him out of his descent into darkness; he could brush off Sakura's feelings for him the way he brushed dirt and grime off his clothes after a fight. But Naruto...

Naruto was the only hurdle he couldn't jump. He made Sasuke lose sight of what he'd grown accustomed to living every day. He became a wall Sasuke couldn't - _wouldn't _- break, because all he wanted was to break the wall that lay waiting behind his best friend.

_Itachi, I will kill you._

He couldn't break him, and he couldn't jump over him. If he tried, he simply failed and ended up straddling the hurdle - the top of the wall - like some idiot that had no talent in running and his pride as a man and a ninja would be hurt so badly that he'd keel over and fall off. Those moments of hesitation, those little "whims" that were supposed to end the blond jinchuuriki were interrupted by a foreign feeling he didn't have the time to translate. It was in these moments, where he fell off the wall in pain, that he could only do the next best thing: walk around it.

What had he ever done to Naruto? He never intentionally tried to interrupt his ultimate goal of Hokage. _Selfish bastard. _He just wanted to finish his life's purpose! He wanted all of this sorrow and dispair to just _end_.

Side-stepping his best friend had finally lead him to accomplish Goal #1. Itachi was dead and suddenly this huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. All of that suffering and sorrow and self-hatred was gone and he was now left with... emptiness. _Just great. _All he had left now was Goal #2, which, honestly, he wasn't all too keen on starting right away.

In the end, this didn't happen because Goal #3 got in the way: Destroy Konoha.

_How dare they do this! _How dare they do this to his brother; who loved him all along, who did everything to protect him - shamed his name, left everything behind to suffer alone in the new reputation of a heartless rogue ninja who disappointed everyone's expectations. And then he realized that Goal #1, avenge his clan, was never really accomplished.

_How dare they! _

Goal #3 went to shit as well. After all this time, Sasuke left that wall standing - Naruto was the only one from his past who believed in him, the only one from where he came that still wanted him alive. He had treated his new teammates like shit, and they still followed him to the ends of the Earth; and for that, he respected and maybe even felt affection towards them. Naruto was the hipster of the "Give Sasuke his millionth chance!" movement and so he wouldn't spare him the pleasantry that Sasuke's love apparently was. The young Uchiha just didn't want anyone to... _know_ about this internal decision, this revelation of his about his best friend.

_Ugh... _

Why did Naruto have to keep butting into his life? Goal #1 was never accomplished in the end along with as many interruptions by that stupid blond as possible, Goal #3 was completely eradicated by this young man's words and blind, blind love.

But, this wasn't really about those - well, rather _pointless _goals.

In all of the madness of war and chaos and meddling shinobi and ruthless Uchihas, one thing was completely forgotten, completely cast off to the side.

_Goal #2. _

With all that was going on, it was reasonable. War time was not the appropriate time - war time against the last of the Uchiha clan was a really inappropriate time. Sex on the battlefield was - no, _no. _The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, thankfully. He was too focused on the real task at hand. And after everything was finished, after the world was saved at the hands of the underappreciated shinobi of this Earth, Sasuke returned to the village with his team of misfits to serve their new country and undergo whatever the punishment.

It took a few years to rebuild the trust that had been shattered so quickly, to build a new foundation. It had only been recently that Suigetsu was given permission to continue his journey on collecting his swords, and he would occasionally drop by for his week-long visits. It was during one of these visits that the subject of Sasuke's heirs came into conversation.

"Sasuke, are you a virgin?"

Sasuke paused in eating his food, strawberry only centimeters from his waiting mouth. Keeping his gaze lingering on Suigetsu on the floor of his living room, he slowly let the red fruit cascade along his tongue, past his teeth that sunk into the blushing flesh before his lips wrapped around the erotic shape and sucked the contents into the dark crevices of his grinding canines. Strawberry blood painted his mouth pink and his tongue poked out from the sanctuary that was his hot mouth and wiped those thin, pale lips clean. His gaze never left his companion's.

"I'm sorry, Suigetsu, did you ask me a question?"

"No." The water nin turned and lounged facing the backyard rather than the manipulative bastard he finally called his friend. He felt somehow violated and chose for once to stay quiet...

... for all of five minutes.

"Having any kids yet?"

This seemed to pique Juugo's interest. He swallowed the strawberry he was eating and placed the uwanted green on a napkin. "I do recall you mentioning the revival of your clan, Sasuke, though I've yet to see you show many permanent interest in the women here."

"But Karin's my bitch-"

"But Karin's your bitch.." Suigetsu sighed, rolling his eyes. "Like that's a real answer. I don't really know what kind of relationship you two have, but it's definitely not the relationship she and I have. Therefore, invalid." Suddenly Sasuke was on top of him, holding onto his hair and pushing his face into the hardwood floors. There were a few rules that had been established upon Sasuke's return to Konoha that Suigetsu had seemed to forgotten about on his journey. Rule #4 was to never, _ever, _mess with Sasuke's girls: Karin, Sakura and, surprisingly, Hinata (he sometimes stepped in and defended Ino's honor when Chouji wasn't around).

"What are you doing to Karin-"

"NOTHING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU TWO?" Karin came storming into the room. Sasuke hadn't even known she was in the house. She wasted no time in going right past Juugo and joining what had suddenly become a Suigetsu dogpile. While trying to get into a position that didn't have Sasuke's hair shoving itself up her nose, Karin failed to notice the approaching figure getting ready to position itself onto the pile of bodies. The last member of Team Taka needed to complete the picture and add his ridiculous body weight onto his friends. This is what they get for ignoring him. A collective groan came out of strained lungs and they sat in physically uncomfortable silence before Sasuke felt the need to continue his argument.

"And Sakura-"

"Looking at you and Sakura is like looking at a pair of _really _close siblings and questioning whether or not we're going to have a retard running around the playground." Suigetsu managed to growl out with his face still smashed against the floor. It was then that he finally came to realize that Karin was, indeed, in this house, which meant the other Uzumaki couldn't be too far behind. The distant family members lived together in Naruto's apartment and weren't usually seen too far apart when a trip to the Uchiha's home was involved.

Thinking of Naruto reminded Suigetsu of the _real _reason why he had suddenly taken interest in Sasuke's love life. He had seen the Uchiha with girls before, but...

"YOU GUYS, I - what are you doing?" Speak of the devil.

Suigetsu remembered when they had first returned, how strained Naruto and Sasuke's relationship had been. There was an obvious desire to rebuild their friendship, but the boys were too stubborn or too hurt to find their footing. That's when Sasuke was very into his women. The water nin had no idea that the last Uchiha could even comprehend what a romantic relationship was let alone hold onto one for more than a few hours. But he was constantly proven wrong as Sasuke dated girl after girl after girl at regular intervals.

That soon went to shit after the blond Uzumaki gradually wrapped his nine tails back around Sasuke and brought him closer... and closer... Suigetsu saw through everything. It was a slow descent into that dark place that no man dared go willingly. He didn't know whether to help his former team leader or cheer him on, but to be honest, he was pretty positive that Sasuke actually had no idea that he was being seduced. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure if Naruto had any idea that he was seducing. The blond had that charm about him that brought on a hesitant but rewarding relationship, curiosity and the overwhelming strangeness of his personality drawing others in to be forever trapped.

Meanwhile, as Naruto joined the suffocating dogpile, Sasuke was pulling tighter on Suigetsu's hair. He knew exactly what was running through the mind of his idiotic teammate. He knew what was happening between him and his best friend. He never could ignore that giant wall separating him from everything he wanted to accomplish. Naruto was bright and obnoxious and always butting into things he shouldn't and a _boy _and not at all what Sasuke wanted - oh, but _God, _how he wanted him. His emotions conflicted with one another in a constant battle for his hopes and dreams. Naruto was that one hurdle he couldn't jump, the wall he couldn't climb and avoided at all costs. The one he finally just wanted to go and break down so it would just. _stop. haunting him. _But if he broke down that wall, he would break his own happiness and if killing Itachi had taught him _anything, _it was that his happiness was something that should never be casted aside for the sake of completing his goals - but _damnit, _he was _tired! _

He was tired of Naruto butting into his plans. Uchiha Sasuke was a man of order and routine and Uzumaki Naruto was most definitely _not. _It frustrated him to no end. He had no other choice but to walk around the wall once again. Sasuke still could not bring himself to tear it down, no. The wall was now something comforting, something like a sacred object that he could never live without, his hands running across it lovingly as he passed it like he had been for years and years. Goal #2 needed to happen, no matter the cost.

"Seems like you'll never learn," Kakashi had told him dismissively.

"Don't be stupid!" Karin had said.

"Just run free, my little homo," Kiba had encouraged him (Sasuke punched him in the face).

Sakura had only punched him.

But what had really gotten Sasuke was what Hinata had said.

_"Why are you still punishing yourself?"_

That wasn't what it was, Hinata just didn't understand! Sasuke had a list of all he wanted to accomplish in his life, of all he needed to do before he could fully live in peace. And he just wanted at least another check on that list; at least another check that made him feel like he finally did something _right_. Killing his brother hadn't been right at all; wanting to destroy the village hadn't been _right. _But bringing life to this world, raising children and rebuilding the Uchiha clan; to take his tarnished name and rebuff it and restore it to its original glow; in memory of his dead relatives, the children he would raise would bring respect and a born-again reputation that all will remember for years to come - _that _was _right_.

He had already failed his late family once, he couldn't do it again.

He couldn't let Naruto in.

"I can't breathe, damnit!" Suigetsu growled before turning into water and ruining Sasuke's floor. Sasuke slipped on his essence and flopped onto his back, the rest of the crew landing painfully on top of him. Karin groaned in pain and wriggled on Sasuke's chest.

"Ow, my tits!"

"What tits?"

"Naruto, I am going to _kill _you!" Karin screamed right in Sasuke's ear. He flailed almost helplessly, trying to get one arm free so that he could move the bright red hair away from his face. Finally managing to bring his arm around his tsundere friend, he pulled the suffocating mop of hair away from his face, unintentionally calming Karin at the same time with the light gesture. He froze.

Naruto's eyes were right there. Blue and bright and smoldering in their gaze, filled with all of those emotions Sasuke tried so hard to suppress within himself. The hard gaze of that impenetrable wall. "Hey, Sasuke," he whispered happily, his ramen-flavored breath ghosting over Sasuke's lips. It was hot and ramen-flavored, he took note. He was getting too close to the wall, he knew he couldn't climb it.

What Sasuke didn't know was that in a few days, Naruto was going to kiss him at the summer festival. He was going to make Sasuke very confused and fluttery and sad and happy all at the same time and he was going to broaden his stance so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to walk around him. Sasuke was going avoid Naruto as much as he could because every time he didn't he would end up giving in and kissing him because it was like some kind of _drug _that had him trapped worse than his earlier addiction to power.

What he didn't know was that Naruto's scent would begin to drive him crazy with need and want and he would shudder whenever that aroma filled his senses along with the touch of those large, calloused hands and those plump lips. Sasuke didn't know that two months from this day, he was going to make love - not just have sex - for the first time, and he was going to feel the most rewarding combination of pain and pleasure; to be reduced to mere puddy in the blond's arms after writhing in ecstasy beneath him.

What Sasuke didn't know that after two years of breathing his scent and kissing his lips and touching him and waking up to him and loving him unconditionally, they were going to sign marriage documents. They were going to fight over what last name they were going to share, and then they were going to decide on _Uchiha. _He didn't know that he was going to celebrate with all of his friends and makeshift family members. He was going to get drunk and kiss everyone and make love to Naruto all night. He was going to watch as Naruto and Karin said their tearful goodbyes when the blond moved in with him. He was going to wear a ring on his finger and look at it every time he was away on a long mission.

What Sasuke didn't know that half a year after their marriage they would register for adoption, and then another six months later they would have a baby in their home. They would learn how to become parents all on their own, and they would make a lot of mistakes, but almost always get it right in the end. They would love their baby above everything else and see their affections returned in her innocent, loving gaze.

And then two years later, while playing with the toddler in his lap, Naruto would be unaware of Sasuke staring at him until he noticed the sudden quiet in the room. The blond would look up at him and smile and those blue eyes would be filled with the very emotions that Sasuke was seeing at this very moment, years before any of this would happen. And Sasuke would start crying in a way he never had before - crying tears of complete and utter happiness - and when Naruto would become concerned, Sasuke would answer, "I haven't accomplished any of my goals in life."

But Sasuke didn't know any of that was going to happen.

"Hey, dobe."

"Juugo, enough already!" Suigetsu yelled and tackled the peaceful man off his relaxed place on top of the pile. The others went tumbling off of Sasuke and a rumble began between the five of them. The playful fighting came to an end as Kiba and Sakura entered the room and Sasuke tried to remember when everyone had become so comfortable that they didn't even ring his doorbell anymore.

"Narutoooo," Sakura whined playfully, "You said you would come with me to get a yukata!"

"Ah, that's right," Naruto scratched the back of his head, feeling a little bad that he had forgotten. Whenever Karin left the apartment for Sasuke's he always forgot about everything else and followed. "Let's go right now!" He jumped up and padded over to the pinkette while greeting Kiba who went to sit down with the rest of the group.

"Ah, Naruto," Suigetsu called from the farther end of the living room. "Make sure you come back before the end of the night, I'm leaving early tomorrow."

"What?" He called back incredulously. "Stay 'till the end of the week, the summer festival is in a couple of days!"

"Oh, really? It's that time already?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm going with Sakura now for a yukata!" Suigetsu contemplated staying. Karin sat down next to Kiba excitedly and put her hands together, "Let's go!"

"Yeah, we should all go together - as a huge group!" Kiba cheered.

"Hmm," Suigetsu playefully hummed.

"Just stay, you asshole!" Karin fumed.

"Sounds like fun, I'll tag along. Sasuke, can I borrow a yukata?"

"I only have one, so hopefully it fits." The Uchiha replied smoothly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Then what are you going to wear?"

"It doesn't matter what I wear, I'm not going." The living room exploded like a jazz band's opening number. The screaming was almost unbearable and Sasuke made a motion to plug his ears, but was stopped by Juugo's larger than life hands.

"Okay, now that the joke's over, let's get Sasuke another yukata," Kiba suggested casually.

"It wasn't a joke."

"Well, you're going anyway."

"You're going!" Karin ordered loudly.

"It's over, teme." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're going, Sasuke-kun." Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Please?" Juugo asked finally. Sasuke stared at his friends gathered in the room, at Hinata that had walked in a few seconds prior to Juugo's plea - like, seriously, what was this shit - before rolling his eyes and sighing exasperatedly. The wall started to crumble, and a door was revealed.

"Fine, I'll go."

Sasuke opened it.


End file.
